marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Skaar: Son of Hulk Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** Eastern border of the Great Desert *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Shadow Tales, Part Three | Synopsis2 = Three days prior, Axeman Bone has finished dealing with the mutiny among his men, all those who attempted to oust him are dead and their heads are placed upon pikes. With this business out of the way, Lieutenant Skee seeks to resume their hunt for the Son of Hulk. However, Axeman Bone thinks they should send the priest Hiro-Amin along to use the Old Power against the brute. He explains that a battered old scabbard is the best place to hide the sharpest knife. This exchange is heard by Hiro-Kala who decides to flee into the desert ahead of Bone's minions. The following morning, Hiro-Amin is being led by Fillian guards across the desert. Knowing that the boy has ventured off into the desert, the old priest scoffs at the boy, recalling that he is not the hero of this quest, nor will he either aid or destroy the Son of Hulk. To Hiro-Amin, the slave boy is nothing more than just another victim who came out of the ashes of Crown City to suffer, sin and be saved. Further along, Hiro-Kala crosses paths with some desert dwellers who attack him for being associated with the barbarians. The woman among them pleads to the two men to stop, pointing out that the child is wearing a Fillian slave collar. Suddenly, a Devil Corker bursts from the desert floor, slaing the two men. However, the monster is wounded by a number of spears and collapses to the ground. Much to the woman's surprise, Hiro-Kala pulls the spears from the creature, taming it. When they are hit by a sandstorm, the Devil Corker provides them with shelter. That night, Hiro-Kala dreams about being on a slave ship where he was tortured and beaten for days until they found their way to the mainland. There he was told that with the birst of Son of Hulk, all children will die so they, the slaves, can live. The following morning, Hiro-Kala refuses food from the woman and begins to walks out into the desert. She warns him that only the prophet would be able to traverse the desert without food, and quickly begins to wonder who this strange child might be. | Writer2_1 = Greg Pak | Penciler2_1 = Butch Guice | Inker2_1 = Butch Guice | Colourist2_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor2_1 = Jordan White | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * Sakaaran woman Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** Camp of Axeman Bone ** Wastelands Items: * Vehicles * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The destruction of Crown City is mentioned. This happened in . Skaar was born from the ruins, as first depicted in . Chronology Notes A Flashback in this story affects the chronologies of the following characters: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}